The Band
by melissamarie173
Summary: When Mike picks up a flyer sitting on the counter of his store, he has no idea as to what happens next. Trying out for the band seems great, that is until he finds out whose band he’s actually trying out for…
1. Chapter 1

The Band 

**--**

**This is a random story, an idea that was flying around in my head that I thought should be written down. It's in Mike's POV. It's pretty random. I am not sure if it's funny or just crazy. You can decide! ****Sorry about my writing. I know I can't spell, and I stink at grammar and all the other ELA type things. **

**--**

**MPOV**

I was working, as I always do on Saturdays. You'd think, that a handsome popular boy, _such as myself_, would be out, hanging with all his_ less_ popular friends on a weekend, but then you would be wrong. I just had to be the heir to my dad's outdoor equipment store. Fun isn't it?

Well, I was getting ready to close up, when I noticed a bright pink (my favorite color) flyer sitting on the counter. It read

_"Do You Have What It Takes to be in the Best Band of the Century? If you think you can compete with the best, show up at 1901 Vamp Ln., Forks, WA."_

I was ecstatic! Now I finally have an excuse to show everyone my mad electric triangle skills!

Wait...1901 Vamp Ln., Forks? How come I have no clue where that is? Forks isn't that big of a town…

**--**

I showed up early the next morning, to check out the competition. Hopefully the band wanted an electric trianglist. I showed up, my spectacular intrument in hand, to a big, white-ish house, with a wrap around porch on the first floor. Figures an accomplished band would love to live here.

I was the first one there, but after a while a few more kids showed up. Eric Yorkie was next; he carried with him…a cello?

Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory showed up ten minutes after Eric. The each carried a sequin-covered tambourine and a bright pink microphone. I am not even going to aske about the show girl outfits...

"So, you guys here for the band auditions?" They nodded, probably as nervous as I was. Awkward silence followed, and then, when it seemed like no would ever talk again, Eric farted. Eww.

"So, does anyone know whose band this is anyway?"

"No Clue, but the flyer made them see like the Rolling Stones or something. I hope there good. Actually, they better be good! I blew of the spa for this!" Figures Lauren would be that superficial.

After that, a few more people showed up. Tyler Crowley, Mrs. Cope, the creepy janitor whose name escapes me, you get the idea.

The flyer didn't have a set time on it, and I began to wonder if the 'band of the century' would even be here. But, just as I was contemplating this, some loud noises started to come from the garage. The door started to slowly open, and smoke/fog starting coming out too. It was oddly blue tinted.

Then, something either died, or someone tried to sing._ I am going to go with the former._ Then, someone, who looked really familiar, came out.

He was really muscular, with a dark black curly mowhawk. Sanjaya? No, that wasn't him…Elivis? Nope, not him either...

He was wearing a black leather biker vest, and had two tattoo's on his right arm alone (the did look a little fragile though, crayon like almost)!

I was starting to tremble, but tried to resist. I didn't need this guy thinking I was afraid or anything, that would make a _great_ first impression. I looked around, and Jessica and Lauren (as well as Ms. Cope) were almost drooling over this guy. I couldn't blame them... he was hott and in a band, what's not to like?

Oh Dang. I can't believe I just thought that.

I heard a low chuck come from the garage, and then two other rock star guys stepped out and into the open.

The first one, he was just shorter than the tattoo guy, but still probably half a foot taller then me. The guy behind him, was probably an inch shorter. The first guy was a honey blond, but I still think my hair is _wayyy_ better.

The second guy, the shortest, had this weird colored hair it was…bronze? **Oh no,** I finally figured out whose house this is. And then, before I made the conscious decision, I took off running, ignoring my car, which I left behind.

I couldn't think of a reason for my behavior, but after I was running for a few miles (which is probably more than I have run in my entire life combined) I thought of one:

_No need to show off my mad electric triangle skills. Cullen might get sad._

--

**Does anyone want more? This was meant as a oneshot, but I am more than willing if you guys would like to read it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm back! Or… maybe I haven't left to those of you who haven't read this before. Well anyway, I have new found inspiration. So I decided to write. But just so you know in advance, it's been quite some time since I've written for fanfiction. Lately all I write is music…**

**Anyway. I don't own any characters. Enjoy :D**

**Mike POV**

I was pretty far away, maybe even half way to La Push. And I realized my dad would probably kill me (or worse, make me work extra shifts) if I came home without his car.

His car. His baby. The one thing he cared about more than me was that car. So I needed to go back if I wanted to live to see graduation day.

So I walked back. It took me some time considering I pretty much ran all the way across town, but I made it back faster than most of my uncool friends could have. I wasn't even _that_ winded. When I could see the driveway, I slowed down. I needed to seem calm and collected when I arrived, er… returned.

I walked up the driveway, all suave like I usually do, trying to decide if I drive away in the car or if I stay and blow the competition away with my awesomeness.

Awesomeness. No contest.

So confidently I rejoined the rest of my competitors as the band just stared me down. Probably just jealous of my secure vibe. Eric. Jessica. Lauren. Tyler. Mrs. Cope. That creepy janitor. We were all standing in a line, waiting for the band to talk.

Edward stood in the back, laughing. I would wonder why, but I happen to know that people laugh when they get nervous, and I tend to make people nervous with my good looks. The tall honey blonde, stood next to Edward. Jason… no. Jerry. Agh. Jasper! That's his name. He just stood there like he was forced to be here.

And Emmett, the big one, he was the one with the smile plastered to his face. He cheerily told us that they would have us sing or play an instrument as our audition, and the best one of us would be chosen. He was a little too cheery.

But I waited. I didn't want to show everyone up in the beginning, so I sat back and waited my turn. I waited through Tyler singing See You Again. Lauren and Jessica doing a duet to Best of Both Worlds. Eric singing something I couldn't really recognize, although it sounded German. Mrs. Cope put on a pretty good rendition of She Bangs by Ricky Martin. And that janitor rapped. No lie. Baby Got Back will never be the same.

And then it came time for me to strut my stuff. I moved out of the line and started tapping along on my triangle. It was pretty snazzy if I do say so myself. And then the idea hit me. I grabbed the microphone from Jessica, pushing her to the ground and returning to my spot under the limelight. And then I started the best performance the world has ever seen. I started to scat. And then BAM. I mad awesomeness. I belted it out.

_All right stop collaborate and listen  
Ice is back with my brand new invention  
Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly  
Will it ever stop yo I don't know  
Turn off the lights and I'll glow  
To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle  
Dance go rush to the speaker that booms  
I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
Deadly when I play a dope melody  
Anything less than the best is a felony  
Love it or leave it you better gain weight  
You better hit bull's eye the kid don't play  
If there was a problem yo I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it_

I was worried that my performance was losing effect. But knew I had this gig in the bag when Emmett backed me up yelling "Ice Ice Baby!"

I stopped there. No need to over work the vocal cords.

Emmett just looked at the leftover people, and told them strait out they were no good. And to leave because I had made the band. He was even thinking about making the band revolve around me…

Okay, not exactly. It was more like "Okay, Uhm… This was a tough decision, but I think I am going to have to pick…. Mike to join the band."

Everyone started to vacate. Yeah, that's it. Walk away.

I was just about to celebrate when Edward pulled me aside. Probably to congratulate me.

"Mike, Let's talk…"

--

**Yes. I don't have a life.**

**Just kidding. I was bored. And in a good mood, so I decided to write this little tidbit. I have an epilogue to go with it… So if anyone cares I will post it later. Feel free to tell me that this was crap. And I should take it down before I get too embarrassed. **

**Review XD**


End file.
